


Worth Breaking Rules For

by Zillabird



Series: Dust and Gold [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Latino Character, M/M, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has been in a lot of bad situations and he's gotten really good at saving himself, or at least with picking up the pieces when it was over. That night there was a man who stepped in on Dick's behalf. Who showed up again. Who made Dick break his own rules. Who broke rules for Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Breaking Rules For

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of one shots cowritten by drowning_in_otps.

“Money up front.” Dick tried to keep the light tone he used with customers but the guy was fondling Dick through his jeans while the other hand explored the inches of skin beneath the hem of his tank top. Too many liberties taken by someone who had yet to show Dick a single dollar.

The man, who had creatively introduced himself as John, just reached up higher and dragged his thumb over Dick’s nipple. “I got the cash for your time, baby.”

Dick was so not his baby. He gently grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled it away from Dick’s junk. “Great. As soon as you pay me we can get on with it then.”

The man was bigger, taller, and his eyes flashed with anger before he yanked his arm out of Dick’s light grasp. The same meaty hand pressed against Dick and pushed him up against the brick wall of the alleyway. The hand that had been rubbing against his pectoral and nipple roughly pulled out of the shirt and went to the button on his jeans. “You can wait, whore. Show me what I’m paying for.”

Dick used both hands to shove him back. It only put a little bit of space between them but at least he wasn’t being held against the wall anymore. “The rules are pretty simple. Money up front or you don’t get in my pants.”

Dick pulled away but not in time to completely avoid the backhand that came his way. He still caught the tail end of it, the full effect dulled considerably. It was enough to stun him and let John shove him against the wall again. Lips pressed against his, hard and bruising in a way that wasn’t remotely enjoyable on Dick’s end, and a tongue forced its way into his mouth. Dick bit down when it got far enough in, tasting iron in his mouth, and spat John’s blood out onto the pavement when the man pulled back. When John pulled his hand away from his mouth, Dick could see the blood on his lips and coating his teeth when he bared them.

“You motherfucker,” John growled, giving into the anger and solidly punching Dick right in the face. “Don’t need money to fuck some whore in an alley.”

Dick swore and brought his arms up to fend off the next punch that came for his head. When the knee came up against his stomach, however, he cried out and fell back against the wall.

It was hardly surprising. Hell, it wasn’t even the first time. Something about being a hooker, getting paid for sex, meant that some people got it into their heads that they had a right to Dick’s body. Something made them special, meant they didn’t have to pay like everybody else. But being familiar with it, having lived through it before, didn’t make this time any less terrifying.

Maybe this time the john wouldn’t be content to leave Dick alive. Dick had no interest being a corpse some homeless person found behind a dumpster. He had no desire to leave Tim alone.

Dick heard footsteps but they didn’t register, not even the fact that they were growing closer. The man yanked down his pants and shoved Dick face first against the brick wall. John’s weight was heavy against his back and then it was gone.

Dick wobbled with the realization he wasn’t pinned there anymore, stumbling back and nearly tripping before he rushed to pull his jeans to his hips again. He twisted around in time to see John getting his ass handed to him by a man with dark hair and murder in his eyes.

Blood splattered from the man’s lip or gums or tongue and landed on the man’s dirty gray shirt as a punch from the Good Samaritan had John’s head snapping back. “Goodness gracious, it looks like you really stepped into it this evening.”

There was a hint of an accent that Dick didn’t have enough experience with to place and a note of cockiness in the words as the man continued beating on Dick’s attacker. He didn’t stop until John fell to the ground and lay still on the asphalt, only the continuing rise and fall of the man’s chest giving Dick the reassurance that he was not yet dead.

Then his good Samaritan spit on the john, the wet glob landing on the man’s face. “Coño.” He looked up and Dick caught sight of pretty blue-green eyes, a light shade of teal that contrasted against his dark skin. He wiped the spittle off his bottom lip and the blood off his knuckles. It was the second action that made Dick take a step back and the man raised his hands up and spoke in a soothing tone. “Hey now. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Seemed to hurt him without any issue,” Dick said, glancing back at John again.

“He’s an asshole who was going to rape you. He deserves every bruise, broken bone, and bloody nose he got and then some. I don’t beat on someone who doesn’t deserve it,” the man said. He wiped his hands off on his jeans, dark blue and worn, and then held his hand out. “My name is Jason. Can you just let me know if you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Dick said. He didn’t take the man’s hand.

After a moment, Jason pulled his hand back to his side. “Look, _mocoso_ , I was trying to help. A thank you wouldn’t be out of the question.”

“Thank you,” Dick parroted.

“How about an introduction?” Jason prompted. “Don’t even give me your real name if you don’t want to. But otherwise I’m going to keep calling you a _mocoso_ , a little brat.”

Dick felt the corners of his lips quirk up and then replied, “Robin. And, no, it’s not real.”

“Robin will do,” Jason said. He stepped over the john on the ground but left significant distance between them. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Dick said. He was. There would be bruises and his lip was still bleeding but he’d suffered a lot worse and come out okay. “Thank you, really.”

“You’re welcome,” Jason said. “Now run along. I’m going to call this coño an ambulance before he bleeds out all over the ground. You’re not going to want to be here when they show up.”

Authorities of any kind were something to be avoided. Dick nodded. He took a step back and then another before turning tail and running out of the alley. When he turned the corner, he got a glimpse of Jason pulling a cell phone out and then the man was out of sight altogether.

~~~

When the car pulls up, Dick moves quick. He’s always been quick and it’s served him well now. Sometimes it’s the only reason he hasn’t been a John Doe in the Coroner’s Office but more often it’s the kind of thing that means he gets to the shiny black mustang faster than the others. Dick doesn’t really know cars – he had a foster brother that was into them but Dick was always more into bikes – but he’s aware enough to know that it was old and expensive. Probably from the sixties or earlier, but well-kept and well maintained which spoke of money.

People with money had a tendency not to want it to burn a hole in their pocket.

Dick leaned in through the open window and his eyes widened at the sight of the tan skinned man with the pretty teal eyes from two night ago. “I remember you.”

“And I remember you,” Jason said. “Robin, right?”

“Right,” Dick said.

“I was worried I’d show up and have to fight off the others. You’re quick,” Jason said.

Dick smirked. “Not in every situation.”

He watched Jason roll his eyes and then lean over and pull up on the lock. Dick opened the door and slid right in. “How are you doing?”

“I’m lonely,” Dick said.

“Feed your lines to some other tonto, Robin,” Jason said. “That man was twice your size and hopped up on something. How are you doing?”

Dick was quiet for a moment, searching Jason’s eyes and finding only genuine concern. He rubbed his ribs. “A few bruises but they’re fading.”

“Good,” Jason said. “You’re too pretty to be bruised and that kind of look only attracts all the wrong kinds of people.”

But Dick’s shirt was open and there was a visible bruise on Dick’s side and Jason’s eyes had dropped there several times. It was almost like a warning but one that Dick would ignore. “You think I’m pretty?”

Jason’s eyes met Dick’s and there was some amusement in them. “As if you don’t know how pretty you are.”

That wasn’t a lie.

“I like it better when you say it,” Dick said.

“I don’t pay for sex, pretty bird,” Jason said. Dick didn’t immediately understand the nickname until he remembered the alias he’d given him. “Even if you tempt me to break that rule.”

“You don’t have be ashamed around me,” Dick replied. “I’m hardly going to judge.”

“It’s not shame,” Jason argued. “It would never be shame. There’s nothing to be ashamed of when you’re putting food in your belly. And the belly of someone you care about.”

Dick smiled tightly. “Just me but good try.”

He reached out and grabbed Dick’s arm, brushing his thumb over the veins in his arms. “There’s no marks here. Your eyes are clear. You smile, no issues with your teeth. So it’s not a drug problem. You have a healthy response to fear, not a huge risk taker probably. Gambling is unlikely. You’re trying to support yourself but you could probably make it on less money if it was just yourself. So you’re supporting someone else.”

Dick pulled his arm back slowly, feeling tension strain his muscles. “Did you want to buy tonight?”

“No,” Jason said.

Dick grabbed for the door handle. “I’ve got money to make then.”

“Hey,” Jason said, making Dick stop with one leg out. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

Dick smirked again. “Why? I’ve got dozens of men a night willing to take care of me instead.”

He shut the door behind him before the man pulled off and Dick took his spot against the brick wall of the building once again.

~~~

Jason was back again. The same car. He took Tim to the library to write a paper for class the day after he saw Jason last and spent fifteen minutes on the computer looking up the car. He was almost positive it was a late sixties model Shelby gt350 by the time he got done.

Dick still wasn’t sure why he even bothered looking it up.

Dick walked over this time, without any of the haste, and one of the other men made it there first. Dick didn’t stop walking because he knew, hidden by the hooker’s body, was Jason telling them he was here for someone specific. Sure enough, after a moment the man left and cast Dick an irritated look. Dick couldn’t feel all that bad. He wanted the guy to make money too – after all, that was what they were all out here for – but Jason hadn’t paid him a dime anyways. He drove up in a fancy car and dropped street Spanish every twentieth word and asked Dick how he was doing.

Tonight could have be different, however, and Dick held out hope.

“Long time no see,” Dick said, leaning in the window again.

“How are you doing?” Jason asked.

 Dick’s lips quirk into a smile. “I’m lonely.” It was a nod to their last meeting, when Jason told him to find some other fool to feed his lines to. It was also true. Men every night meant didn’t mean Dick felt any less lonely.

Not that he thought Jason could fix that problem.

“Get in the car,” Jason said, reaching over and unlocking the door again.

Dick arched an eyebrow but opened it and climbed inside. “I told you I’m fine. The bruises are all healed and everything.”

“How much for the night?” Jason asked.

“A grand,” Dick said.

“And how much of that do you get to keep?” Jason asked.

Most people didn’t ask that. Either they didn’t know that Dick didn’t get to keep all that money, or they didn’t care. Probably the second option. “Forty percent of what I make.”

Jason whistled. “Chulo keeping the lion’s share.”

Chulo. Pimp. Dick remembered one of the boys, a little Mexican kid a few years younger than Dick which probably made him a minor, using that word. “What does it matter?”

“Curiosity,” Jason said.

Dick turned his head to roll his eyes and then reached for the door handle. Fingers snaked around his wrist and squeezed to make him stop. Dick turned. “What?”

“The night, mocoso,” Jason said. He used his free hand to grab his wallet, never letting go of Dick’s wrist in the process, and pulled ten hundred dollar bills out before dropping them in Dick’s lap. “I’m trying to buy your night.”

“For what?” Dick asked.

It was Jason’s turn to look dubious and he barked out a sharp laugh. “I’m not hiring you as a plumber.”

As Jason slowly let go of Dick’s wrist, Dick settled back into the seat and pocketed the cash. “What happened to your rule?”

“Maybe you tempted me beyond reason. My own personal diablo,” Jason said.

“I think I liked being called a brat better,” Dick said. “There’s a motel down the street.”

“Can I take you to my place?” Jason asked.

Dick turned his gaze to look out the window at the passing buildings. “You can take me to the motel down the street.” It was Dent’s in every way that mattered and he kept a good portion of the profits which meant he preferred when the prostitutes brought their johns there to pay for the evening. Besides, what was the point of a pimp if Dick was just going to ignore the danger and go home with a john anyways?

Jason sighed softly but nodded, listening to Dick’s impersonal directions as he directed him to the motel. The entire process of paying was quick, but it was intended to be. The rooms were cheap but they were basically revolving doors at this point so it probably didn’t put a huge dent in profits.

“How do you want me?” Dick asked.

“On your back, when we get that far,” Jason said, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist. His breath was warm against Dick’s neck. “I want to see those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

“And until then?” Dick asked.

Jason’s thumb was on Dick’s bottom lip, swiping across. The pupils in those teal eyes grew with arousal. “For now, get on your knees, pretty bird.”

The carpet covered cement which meant it wasn’t pleasant resting his weight there, but he’d done a lot of unpleasant things. So much that this honestly didn’t even rate. He settled into something marginally comfortable and went to work on Jason’s pants. They were dress pants this time and his shirt was a plan white button up. Like business wear, even though Jason had never struck him as the office type kind of person. Dick popped open the button and slid the zipper down before dragging the pants and soft black boxers down in one go. Jason was half mast, interested in the man on his knees but not hard as a rock, so Dick stroked him gently with the tips of his fingers. “Bad day at work?”

“Are you my therapist?” Jason snapped.

Dick glanced up and then back down. Some people liked to talk while they were doing this. Jason, clearly, did not. He dropped his hand to Jason’s thigh and put his lips around the head, sucking lightly before sliding his mouth down. Blow jobs were nothing new and Dick could practically leave his head while he was doing it. Make a grocery list of things still needed from the store, run the week’s schedule through his head.

Jason tapped his cheek a few minutes in. “I’m paying for you to be here, Robin. Not wherever your head just went.”

Dick’s eyes snapped up and he was almost embarrassed at being caught. He cleared his mind of the drifting thoughts through his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. Jason was big, bigger than most men Dick serviced, and he tasted clean. Soap was better than a lot of things. Dick pulled back when Jason was hard. “Condom.”

Not even a question. No offense in his response. Jason just nodded and reached into his back pocket to hand the shiny package to Dick. Dick ripped it open and slid the rubber onto Jason’s cock and then went back to sucking him in. Even when a hand went to Dick’s head, resting at the back, Jason seemed content to let him do most of the work. That was better than Jason fucking his face and giving Tim something to worry about when Dick couldn’t talk well the next morning.

Jason pulled him off and the room filled with a pop for a moment, wet lips leaving the suction around Jason’s cock. “Get on the bed?”

“Is that a request?” Dick asked and he was smiling again. Relaxed, he supposed, when he shouldn’t be. Jason was as much a stranger as anyone else, but so far he’d only been calm and easy to placate.

Dick wouldn’t mind doing this again if it was always like this.

“Yes,” Jason said. “It’s a request. I’m not going to force you.”

Some men would say that after paying, there wasn’t a damn thing they couldn’t do, and Dick wasn’t going to say no to much of anything after being paid a grand for the night. Still, he examined Jason quickly and tried to figure out what was going through his head before coming up blank. Whatever played out in Jason’s mind was for his enjoyment only and Dick took that as enough sign to just go to the bed.

On his back, Jason had said, so Dick stripped out of his shirt and then peeled skin tight jeans down his hips. A long time ago Dick had worn underwear while working but it either got ripped or lost and, to be honest, he had to take it off so many times a night it was more of a hassle than anything else. Then he climbed onto the bed and laid back before spreading his legs apart, a relaxed stance that his customers seemed to like.

Jason followed him onto the bed, crawling between his legs and then leaned over to brace his hands on either side of Dick’s body. “Tan bello.”

That extended beyond Dick’s experience with the language.

Jason’s hands slid up Dick’s sides, calloused fingers skimming over his skin. It was hard to mesh the image of this man in his mind with the calloused fingers of a laborer and the expensive clothing of a businessman. The slang and accent of a Latino street thug but so gentle a touch.

“I won’t break,” Dick said.

“I have no doubt of that,” Jason said. “But I don’t believe in dropping something precioso just because I know it won’t break.”

Dick didn’t know what to say to that, especially as Jason continued his exploration over Dick’s skin. The few scars he had, testing the intakes of breath when Jason brushed against a sensitive spot.

“Can I kiss you?” Jason asked.

Dick’s reply was instant. “I have a rule against kissing.” Too intimate.

“I have a rule against paying for sex,” Jason said with a smile. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Dick said, not even a hundred percent sure why he said it.

The lips against his were firm and chapped. His mouth tasted like cigarette smoke and cinnamon flavored gum, two vices vying for attention. Dick felt Jason’s exploratory touches sink lower and lower, ghosting over his straining cock and then pulling away. Dick opened his eyes when the lips pulled away as well and watched Jason reach into the end table and pull out a little bottle of lube. A moment before Jason was touching him again, this time as a lubed finger pressing against his ass and slipping in. “Jesuchristo. You’re scorching, pretty bird.”

The finger pressed in deeper and Dick felt a burn with the stretch. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Never,” Jason replied and thrust in to press a second finger in beside it. Dick laid back comfortably, spreading his legs a little wider and letting Jason get in closer. Watched him lean down to follow the way Dick’s body would suck in his fingers. As close as the man was, Dick could feel his breath on his cock. “There you go, pretty bird. Take my fingers.”

The third was borderline uncomfortable, always was. A touch of too much that his body instinctually resisted and then the pressure was gone. Dick felt the bed dip when Jason braced himself again, heard the shift of skin against the motel blankets, and finally the press of Jason’s cock against his hole before the man gently pushed inside.

Dick hadn’t felt that full in a long time, hadn’t felt the sting that came with the pressure of a cock opening him up. His lips parted in a silent gasp, hips moving ever so slightly to make his back arch from the bed. “More.”

“You won’t have to ask twice,” Jason whispered. His hips jerked to thrust into Dick, again and again before he bottomed out and groaned over the man beneath him. Dick’s hands curled into the bedspread and then let go abruptly to reach up and pull Jason down into a kiss again. The tongue pressed into his mouth in a slow, sensual rhythm to mirror that of Jason’s body moving in and out of Dick’s.

Someone gasped and Dick wasn’t quite sure who it was. A moan shared between them, a heartbeat that Dick could feel in his fingertips and taste on his tongue. Teeth clicking as they met, the slap of skin.

Jason shifted and pleasure exploded in Dick’s belly, the brush of a hard cock against his prostate.

Dick needed more, a little more. “Jay…”

“Dios mio,” Jason breathed, picking up the pace. “Mierda.”

“Jay… just…” Dick groaned, fingers digging into the back of Jason’s neck and then shuddering when Jason brushed over his prostate and his orgasm fired off sparks in every part of his body.

Jason chuckled but it sounded strained, as did his words. “Dios mio, that was beautiful.” He grunted with his last thrusts and then slammed home, stilling, and the muted heat of his release was a note in the back of Dick’s mind.

Dick’s eyes were closed but he felt Jason pull out and then heard the sound of rubber as the condom was disposed of. Dick rolled over only to have an arm stop his movement. “Where do you think you’re going? I paid for the night.”

“You want another round?” Dick asked, surprised. The guy had some wishful thinking if that was the case.

“I want you to lay down and go to sleep,” Jason said. And, when Dick still seemed to want to move. “My night, pretty bird.”

Dick hated the idea of sleeping beside one of his customers but the man wasn’t wrong. His money, his night. He reluctantly nodded. Which is how he ended up lying still on the bed beside Jason and sounding out the Spanish Jason had mumbled during sex in his head. Anything to stay awake.

Dick woke up in the morning when the sun glowed through the thin curtains of the motel room. It made the dust on the end table that much more obvious and Dick sat up to find the note there and his customer of the evening gone. Dick stood and dressed, pulling clothes over bruises left from the night before. He almost missed the handwritten note on the table.

_Worth breaking rules for._

_J.P.T._

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS  
> Chulo - pimp  
> Coño – bastard, a vulgar expression  
> Diablo – devil, demon  
> Dios mio – my God  
> Mierda - fuck  
> Mocoso – a young girl or boy who is acting like a brat  
> Precioso - precious  
> Tan bello – So beautiful  
> Tonto – fool


End file.
